Stir Crazy
by Merisha
Summary: Just a bit of banter between the boys, set somewhere after the episode Nightshifter. Dean’s bored, Sammy’s trying to cope!


Disclaimer: Sam and Dean, you've heard of them, so you know I don't own them … but I'm gonna pretend just a little bit longer ;0)

Just a bit of banter between the boys, set somewhere after the episode Nightshifter.

Synopsis: Dean's bored, Sammy's trying to cope!

* * *

**Stir Crazy Freaky Weirdness**

**By Merisha**

**Thanks to Lynne for Beta-ing it for me ;0)**

* * *

"Sammy, come here."

"No."

"Sammy, come here, you've gotta see this."

"Dean I'm Busy."

"Sammy, I mean it, this you have gotta see."

"What is it?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Dean just watch your stupid TV show."

"No, you've gotta see this."

"Dean, leave me alone, I'm busy with research _(somebody's got to be the brains of this outfit)._"

"I heard that, and whatever you're doing can wait. This is the freakiest thing I have ever seen."

"Okay, what? What? I'm looking at your stupid show, so what's so freaky?"

"Never mind."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Okay, okay, don't have a kinipshin."

"Dean!"

"Alright already, have you seen this show before?"

"Nope."

"Me either, but just watch for a second."

"What?"

"Just watch, he's gonna come on now."

"Who?"

"Man, I don't know, but it's the freakiest thing I've ever seen."

"Dean, you are so wasting my time over here."

"Just keep your panties on Aunt May, here he comes. Ta da!"

"Holy Shit!"

"Yeah!"

"Holy Shit Dean!"

"Yeah, I know!"

"Did you just see that?"

"Hell yeah, that's why I called you over to come take a look."

"What the hell is this?"

"I donno, some chick flick show."

"You're watching a chick flick show?"

"No, I was flicking the channels and I landed on this chick flick show."

"What's it called?"

"Let me see the TV guide. What time is it?"

"9pm."

"9, it says here that it's called Gilmore Girls."

"Gilmore Girls? Definitely a chick flick show!"

"Yeah."

"Dean, I can't believe it, I'm seeing it with my own eyes, but I can't believe it."

"Yeah, I know man, pretty strange, even for us."

"The similarity is uncanny!"

"Yeah, it's definitely an uncanny similarity!"

"He looks like my twin."

"Maybe he is your twin."

"You are such a moron."

"Hey it could happen. Maybe you were separated at birth."

"Dork!"

"Bitch!"

"Who is he?"

"I don't know and I don't think I care to find out. But I'm sitting here, just minding my own business, and suddenly I see your mug on the tube. I thought I was watching Americas Most Wanted for a second."

"You're the one they're looking for, not me."

"Yeah, well I think you've been holding out on me. Did you become an actor instead of going to college, Hey Sammy boy? You can tell me, I always thought you were a bit of a drama queen!"

"Ass."

"Thespian."

"Well at least they've got good taste."

"Who?"

"The TV executives."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well they chose a pretty good looking guy for that role."

"Et tu Narcissus?"

"Hey, I'm just saying that I … I mean we … look pretty damn good on camera."

"Alright already Valentino"

"Man, I can't believe this."

"Yeah. Do you think your alter ego has groupies?"

"Ah crap, I hope not."

"Cause wouldn't it be cool if chicks started asking for your autograph. Hey, I could be your agent."

"No Dean, it wouldn't be cool and you definitely would not be my agent."

"Why not?"

"Cause you'd take all of my profit."

"But think of the amazing opportunities dude. Chicks, Fame, Fortune, and who knows what it could do for you."

"No thanks, I'm going back to my computer. This is just way too paranormal!"

"Yeah, I'd say, there's another one of you out there."

"Jerk!"

"Hey, Sammy!"

"What?"

"You know what's really, really freaky?"

"What?"

"This dudes character, his name is, wait for it, wait for it …. Dean!"

"You're kidding."

"I'm telling you dude."

"The odds of that are astronomical."

"Well astronomical away bro, cause his name is Dean!"

"No shit!"

"Yeah, he doesn't even look like a Dean! He looks more like a Sammy!"

"Shut up! And its SAM!"

"Tell you what Sammy, this is way to bizarre, lets not watch Gilmore Girls again."

"Fine by me, we have enough bizarre in our lives as it is."

"Yup. Hey Sammy."

"What?"

"Do you think that there's an actor our there that looks like me? Hey maybe he's called Sam, wouldn't that be freaky!"

"Dean, if there were an actor out there that looked like you, he'd be in prison."

"Yeah. But he'd be the handsomest guy in prison, except maybe for that other dude from Prison Break."

"You watch Prison Break?"

"Sammy, I'm holed up in this hotel room 24/7 hiding from the feds, so hell yeah, I watch Prison Break."

"And you like it?"

"What's not to like, two brothers escape from Prison, out on the lamb, hiding from the Feds."

"Just throw in some ghosts and demons and it would be the story of our lives."

"Just like reality TV. It's much more believable than this Dean guy with your face chasing that Rory chick around, that's just science fiction."

"Very funny Dean. "

"Sammy."

"What?"

"Do you think I'd look good with a full body tattoo?"

_(Groan)_


End file.
